Someone Like You
by Faith has quit all fandoms
Summary: Thirteen years ago, Mac and Harm parted ways, she went off to Australia and wasn't heard of again. Now, both in DC, kids, choices and a few years apart have changed them. Will they be able to pick up their realationship? First Story Ever BACK FROM HIATUS
1. Prologue I

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: okay, Mac left to go afterBrumby after their failed wedding, only she didn't stay with him. But she didn't go back to Washington either. The year is 2014.

* * *

Prologue I 

Sweet's POV

I can't believe how hard it is to pack up your room. I found stuff in my closet I didn't even know I still had. I think I'm gonna take a nap before dinner. I haven't taken a nap since I was 4 but I'm so tired. Mom says we'll share her room tonight, that way we can have all of my room packed up today, tomorrow we'll do her room and then we'll send the stuff. Good thing I only had to pack the small things, mom is having someone over to take care of the furniture and all that. We're moving to Virginia, right next to DC. I can't believe she agreed to go work there, it must have been a great job offer.

You see, mom used to live there before I was born, but she doesn't like to talk about it. She got really hurt by someone there. Sometimes when it rains she goes for a walk, and _always _forgets her umbrella, and when she comes inside she stays really quite for the rest of the night. I mean it's not like she's a depressed person, she's pretty funny actually, and is always happy. It's just those particular times when she gets sad. Her sense of humor is a little twisted, I have to admit that. And she always gets the weirdest smile when someone mentions the dentist.

Anyway, in Virginia she met her ex-husband. The night before her wedding her friend got in a plane accident or something and she postponed it. Michael left her and went back to Australia and she followed him there. I never thought she'd be the kind to follow a guy around, I mean it's usually the other way around. She's beautiful, every man she meets automatically gets a crush on her. I wish I was so lucky.

Anyway, the thing is they did get married but only stayed together for 2 months, then they got a divorce. She had never told me this. Then, last week we were looking for my birth certificate and I caught a glimpse of her divorce papers. He's not my father though, after she got divorced she met my father and they dated for a while, then she got pregnant and he left. She never says awful things about him or tries to get me to hate him. In fact she says that it's important that I understand that he wasn't a bad person, just wasn't prepared to have a kid. She's always telling me that I'm gonna have enough problems in my life and that I don't need the burden of resenting my father too.

She doesn't date much. And when she does, it usually doesn't last. There was this one guy though, when I was around 4, whose name was Daniel. He called me Sweet. The nickname stayed, the guy didn't.

The only man that's always, well sort of always, been there is Papa JJ. He seriously disliked Daniel, I think that's why mom broke up with him. But the nickname he gave me didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he used it more than Daniel and that's how it stuck. Papa JJ's opinion is very, very important to my mother. She never makes a big decision without talking to him first. When she decided that she was interested in this new job, she told me first and then spent like 2 hours on the phone with him.

I'm pretty smart but sometimes I just can't understand what goes through that woman's mind I know that she's brilliant, and is very good at her job but it freaks me out that she doesn't seem to think so.

She never talks about her family either. The only family member she's ever mentioned is Uncle Matt. I'm named after him- Delara Mathilda Mackenzie, that's how much she loved him.

Mom says we're gonna live in a house. I've always wanted a house, of course in my mind the house came with a dad, a sister and a dog. Apparently I'm gonna have to settle for a dog, I'm gonna name him Jingo like mom's old mutt. He died when I was still a baby, and since it was just mom and me she decided that taking care of her daughter was more important than taking care of a new puppy.

She's great, I am really lucky to have her as my mom. I remember when I was little, she was a marine, worked a lot, ugly uniform too. I can't tell her that though, she'd have a stroke or something if she found out I don't like marine green.

I googled my new school, the uniform is navy blue. I know it's a school for smart kids and all,but it must be really really good if she doesn't mind the uniform. But Papa JJ recommended it, so I guess that makes the uniform not that important to her. Let's just say navy blue is not her favorite color. It looks good to me though.

I'm on the 8th grade and I'm 12. I'm a little ahead in school, so I don't have that many friends in my class Most of the kids there are 13 and 14, so I'm the baby and they make sure to make me know it. It was worse before, when I was in 6th grade, cause I was only 10 and then you could really see the difference, but after a while kids kinda got used to me being there. Mom says that there are a few younger kids in my new school. I hope she's right; I'd hate to have all the teasing start again.

Kids are so stupid. When I was little they bugged me cause I didn't have a dad, then cause I was the tallest girl in my class. When I moved to the 3rd grade after 1st they teased me cause I was the shortest, then when I went to 6th grade instead of 5th it was cause I was the youngest. I mean make up your minds will ya?

There's someone knocking on our door, I bet it's the delivery guy with our food.

God I'm tired, I've been lying here for the past twenty minutes and haven't managed to sleep. I hate when that happens.

"Dinner's here, Sweet!" hollered my mother from what used to be our dinning room, and now is just an empty space with a bunch of boxes in it.

"I'm coming mom!" I just know she ordered pizza, a meat-lover to be exact. She loves junk food just as much as I do. I don't get why she insists on eating healthy, rabbit food all the time.


	2. Prologue II

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN:The year is 2014.

* * *

Prologue II

Samantha's POV

Dad's back from his date, I can hear the garage door closing. It's only 10 so it must not have been great usually he stays out till around 12. He thinks I don't know he's out for so long, but I'm not stupid.

Tonight it was Brenda, he met her at the mall the other day. We were shopping for new running shoes for me- I'm on the track team- and she was looking for a gift for her nephew or something. She's quite nice actually, and real pretty too. Dark brown hair and brown eyes, olive skin, just like all the girls he ever dates. But that's not his type, I know it isn't. He likes blue-eyed blondes, like my mom.

He probably only dates these women cause it hurts too much to be reminded of my mom. He loved her so much, that when she died, a piece of his heart went with her. Jimmy, that's my best friend, and his older brother AJ have shown me some tapes from before I was born, when AJ was just a baby, such a cute one too. My dad was always laughing and looked so happy around people. Nana Trish once told me that a long time ago, someone broke his heart and he was never the same. I really can't imagine my father loving anyone as much as he loved my mother. I asked her once who had done it and she just smiled.

I know mom was pregnant when they married. I was already on the way when her father died but she hadn't told dad because she didn't want to pressure him or anything. Wasn't she just great? I bet at first she didn't want to marry dad because she thought it was just because of me, and maybe that's what hurt him. That's probably why they waited so long and why she had such a big belly- I've seen the pictures. But they made everything work. After that, it was perfect. If she hadn't gotten sick, I bet I'd be the oldest of a bunch of brothers and sisters.

Nana Trish also used to tell me all kind of stories about when he was younger. Seems like he used to be a lot more fun than now and quite fearless too. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but he could use a little more joy in his life.

I don't mean he should get a girlfriend or anything. We're fine just the two of us, but he needs something other than his work or hanging out with me, Jimmy and AJ. He is so cute…AJ I mean, not my dad, ew. He's 15, he plays football, basketball and is on the swimming team. I get to go to all of his games and competitions with my dad. I am SO lucky.

Dad is AJ's godfather. It's good for both of them dad gets to do _men stuff_ with him, and AJ has someone to practice football and play basketball with. I mean, Uncle Bud is great and all, but there's a lot of stuff he can't do, cause of his leg. I know that dad loves AJ like a son, but every year on his birthday he gets a little depressed. I don't really get it. It's just one of those things that bring him down a little, like when he eats anything that's vanilla flavored, or when someone mentions Australia, then he'll break something too. My dad is a very complex person.

Mom died when I was four. I remember that when I asked him about her, he just said that she was gonna be away for a while, but really she was in the hospital. She had cancer, Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. That's probably why she was never around in the first place. I don't remember a lot about her. I wish I did. Sometimes I think of what it would be like to have a mom. Not that I need one, I'd hate it if dad hooked up with some stupid bimbo just cause he thought that I needed a mom. I really don't need one, but it would be fun to have someone to go shopping with and just talk about boys and stuff. I have Aunt Harriet but it's not the same, she has her own kids.

Me and Jimmy are best friends, have been since we were babies He was born a week before me, but was a premature baby. I guess he gave his parents quite a scare. They had a baby girl before him, but she died Her name was Sarah, after someone who used to work with Uncle Bud and dad. I have no idea why they would name their daughter that. I mean, when they talk about work they always mention Uncle Sturgis and the Admiral, even this Jason guy everyone has stories about. But nothing about any Sarah. Looks like she didn't make a very big impression. Or a good one, every time someone mentions her they change the subject. AJ doesn't even remember her and she was his godmother. She left work a zillion years ago.

I hear daddy coming up, most likely he waited till a cab arrived to take the sitter home. I've been trying to tell him that I don't need one anymore, I'm gonna be 13 in a like amonth, I think I can take care of myself now. He doesn't get that I'm not a baby anymore.

He's gonna come kiss me goodnight, he always does, even if he thinks I'm asleep.

"Night Princess." I hear him whisper. He only calls me that when he thinks I can't hear him, he knows it drives me nuts. Sport or Squid, I don't mind, even Action is okay, but Princess is stupid. It's all girlie and I hate it. I don't do girlie, it's just not my thing. Okay sometimes I'd like to do girlie things, and yes I have the biggest crush ever on my best friend's brother but that doesn't mean I'm gonna behave like a brainless fashion obsessed girl called Brandy or Candy. Yuck, I can't stand stupid sugary names like that.


	3. Chapter I

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: The story starts on November, 2014.

* * *

Chapter I

"Bye Sweet! I'm leaving!" said Sarah, well, more like screamed, to her 12 year old daughter as she crossed the door. _This girl really needs to learn how to be ready on time_, she thought.

"Like you're not gonna wait for me, I'm your only daughter remember? Do you really think I don't know your tricks by now?" said the girl, running down the stairs. She knew her mom wouldn't leave her behind, as she just now so clearly let her know. However she was still a child and, whether she let it show or not, her mom's warnings still affected her.

"Do you have your key?" asked Sarah as she locked the door of her new house. "Did you close your room's window? Cause, you know, we're not in the safest…"

"…city in the world, I know mom, you don't need to tell me. Again."

"I just worry okay, so sue me."

"Like that's gonna work You're a lawyer remember, I don't have a chance against you. Can I start the car? You know it's my first day at a new school. If you let me start the car, it would give me that little extra confidence I need to get through this emotionally challenging day."

"Nice try Sweet, I told you, not till you're at least 14. Now get in, you don't wanna be late on your first day" said Sarah as she opened the door of her vette for her daughter. She had had an SUV for a while when Sweet was little, but as soon as the child was old enough Sarah got a vette again. She couldn't not have one now, it was practically in her blood. This one was black though, she couldn't have gotten a red vette and not be reminded of him. _That smile_ she thought…

"Mom? Mom? Earth to Sarah, are you there?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She finally got in the car and started the engine.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately. You know, thinking. You sure moving here was a good idea?" Concern was obvious in the girl's voice. After all, it was just her mom and her, they had to look out for each other.

"Don't worry Sweet, it's just that being here brings back a lot of memories."

"Good ones?" the kid asked though her mom would probably avoid the question. Sweet didn't really know a lot about her mom's past, it was something she almost never mentioned.

"Yeah… Hey! Where's your tie?"

"I look stupid with a tie mom, plus I bet the other kids are not gonna be wearing theirs. I don't need another reason to make them laugh at me." While she tried to pretend otherwise, her new school was really making her nervous. At least in Boston the other students were used to having a 12 year old in 8th grade. The fact that she was starting in November didn't help either. Good thingshe was tall, so she didn't really looked that young.

"Put it in your backpack just in case and don't worry, everything is going to be fine, I bet you're gonna like it. We're almost there. Abby'll pick you up and take you to her place okay? I'll pick you up at around 9."

"I know mom, don't forget the reunion starts at 6:30, okay?"

"I'm not likely to forget it, am I? It's the sixth time you remind me of it. Today. Just try not to be nervous."

"I just want us to make a good impression that's all. And I'm not nervous."

"Grab my purse and take a 20 from my wallet, and try to eat something healthy please," said Sarah as she pulled over in front of the school's main door. Kids in all sorts of variations of the same uniform where catching up with their friends outside the door. Looking at those kids, suddenly her little girl's skirt didn't seem that short.

"Bye Sweet, see you tonight" said Sarah giving her daughter a kiss.

"Bye mom, love ya!" responded the kid getting off the car and closing the door.

_Shit, I'm gonna be late,_ thought Sarah after checking her internal clock. She only had about half an hour to get to work, good thing she drove a vette. She took off after her daughter waved at her from the school door.

ººººººººººººººººººº

"Take care baby, I'll see you later, here's some lunch money," said Harmon Rabb handing some money to his _baby_, a soon to be 13 year old girl.

"You know I love you daddy but I'm not a baby," she answered, retrieving her school bag from the back sit.

"Sure you are, you're always gonna be my baby." He said in a low voice. He liked to tease her, but wasn't about to embarrass her in front of the other kids.

"Yeah right, gotta go daddy, please try to be on time for tonight's meeting."

"Sure thing baby, see you tonight I'll pick you up from Jimmy's house."

"Okay dad. There's Jimmy, I'm gonna go catch up with him ok?" after giving her father a hug the girl ran to meet her friend.

Harm was standing next to his car, making sure, as always, that his baby girl got into the school safely. Not that he was an overprotective father or anything.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice saying goodbye. He turned around quickly but only saw a black corvette taking off and a brunette girl waving at it from the school door. _No way,_ he thought, _it's been years since she left._ Although the girl did look a lot like someone he used to know. Deciding it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he got in his car and drove off to work.


	4. Chapter II

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: The story starts on November, 2014.

AN2: Thnx a lot to Marianne, aliasspychick, KittyX, AB, Manda, sohard2c(I put those little details for a reason), KJFlygirl87 (it is a pretty cool nickname, isn't it?), sotherngt (Mac is around 44, 2 years younger than in the show, and Harm is around 50 I think the same that in the show, it works for the story so…), farkle, Nichole Knaus, aj (please don't kill me), Achaon andstarryeyes10.

AN3: okay, I'm currently writting Chapter VII, and as soon as my wonderful Beta (You're the best Kristie!)sends me back Ch. VI, I'll post again.

* * *

Chapter II 

18:21

Sarah sat in her daughter's classroom, in a very uncomfortable chair, in front of a very uncomfortable table. What was the point in having these meetings in the children's classrooms anyway?

Her phone rang, she didn't need to check the caller's id to know who it was. She stood up, thankful for a chance to get out of the classroom, and answered the phone in the hall.

"I'm already here, don't worry." She told her daughter.

"I was just making sure mom, hello to you too."

"So, how was your first day? Had fun?" asked Sarah with a little concern, she knew it would be difficult for her daughter to start in a new school, but she also knew that this was the best for both of them.

"Actually, I loved it, the teachers were really nice, and the kids were okay. I think I like it better thanWellington. Except, there was this one girl, Samantha, who seems to hate me for some reason. I mean I don't even know her and the minute she heard my name she was like, already hating me, said I should try out for the cheerleading squad. I'd like that but I don't think she meant it in a nice way mom. And she kept calling me Candy. She hangs out with a really nice boy though, he's name's Jimmy. The teacher told him to show me around the school, he's really fun too and at lunch… "

Sarah was happy to hear her daughter was having a good time in school, that was her major concern right now. She listened as her daughter told her about her day until her inner clock told her the meeting was supposed to start.

"…and then she told me that this girl Kirstie had said that she was gonna have a pool party and that she was gonna invite me cause she thinks that I'm nice, but she's really good friends with Samantha so it depends on what she says. That's so not fair mom, Kirstie is really cool though, and... "

"That's great Sweet but I have to go. The meeting you so wanted me to attend is just about to start, and I'm sure Abby is not gonna be too happy about her phone bill. I'll pick you up when it's over okay?"

"Okay mom, have fun, maybe there's a cute single dad there."

"Sweet...," Sarah said in a warning tone, "I really have to go."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Sweet, tell Abby I said hi" she said hanging up and walking back into the room.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Twenty-five minutes later Sweet's Homeroom teacher was telling the parents about the after school activities and sports programs. The meeting wasn't that important, but it would give Sarah the chance to meet some of the other parents and find out more about the school. Although her eyes were open, Sarah was half asleep and only got half of what the woman was saying.

Then the classroom door opened and a tall, brown haired man, wearing a one star navy uniform came through it. She could only see his back but it was enough to get Sarah's attention. It wasn't till he spoke that her heart nearly stopped. It was the voice she longed to hear since she left, 13 years ago. _What is he doing here?_ she thought. She knew Harm had a kid, but said kid couldn't be that much older than Sweet. Normal 12 year olds aren't usually in the 8th grade.

She hadn't counted on seeing him so soon. Sure, running into him was a possibility but she had hoped for a little more time to prepare. And here of all places. Sarah focused in what he was saying, and a smile crept to her lips. He was trying to explain why he was late, something she had heard quite a few times before. He was still like a little kid

"... and my last meeting took longer than I had planned, and then on my way here, I got caught up in…"

"You're not planning on blaming traffic, are you?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but she just couldn't help herself, the situation was way too familiar.

"Well not everyone has your timing Mac," he spun around and said out of reflex.

He smiled. She smiled. And it was as if the world had come to a stop. For a second, just one second, the past 13 years didn't count. He was standing on her doorstep, tardy as usual for a late night work dinner and she was teasing him about his inability to be on time.

But then the second passed and they both remember why they were here, where here was... and they realized there was a room full of people staring at them.

"I'm glad you know each other but I would like to proceed with the meeting. Please Mr. Rabb, take a seat, I take it that you're here for James Roberts as well?"

"Yes ma'am, his father is at his older brother's meeting and his mother is at his sisters'" said Harm taking a seat two rows behind Mac. From there, he could be sure that she wasn't just gonna disappear, not that he'd let her.

"Very well then. As I was saying..."

But neither Mac nor Harm were listening any more.

_Did she say James Roberts? As in Bud and Harriet? God he looks so good... A few grey hairs but he's still more than fine. He's done well too, a Rear Admiral Lower Half. Was he wearing a ring? How would you know, you weren't focused on his hand. He's probably still with Rennee. I wander if his kid looks like him, a boy or a girl? He's probably wandering what I'm doing here. If he's thinking 'bout me at all, that is._

_God she looks so good. She was still every bit as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. The image he had had in his head for so long was now in front of him, in all her glory. What's she doing here anyway? She has a child? Maybe that girl I saw this morning. She's in the 8th grade, that means she's at least 13, Mac can't have a thirteen year old daughter. That would mean she was pregnant when she left, the kid would be Brumby's. Is she still with that ass-h..._

"And that would be everything for now, thank you all for coming. Ms. MacKenzie can I talk to you for a second?" The last comment made Mac snap back.

"Not a problem. Is everything alright with Sweet- um, I mean, Delara?" Mac asked, concern evident in her voice. Still, she was a little relieved to have someone to talk to instead of having to confront Harm.

"Everything is fine, Delara is a charming girl. I just wanted to tell you that she may need a little help catching up. I have a few students in mind that could help her if it's alright with you. "

"That'd be great, and I'm sure Del will appreciate the help."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, see how she likes the idea, and suggest a couple of names to her."

_You do that_, she thought, _see how much my daughter likes the idea. She's not too good at accepting help. Wonder where it comes from._

ººººººººº

At some point after Mrs. Nelson finished talking, Harm had been dragged to the back of the classroom by Ally Malone, Sam's other best friend's mother. She was a very pleasant woman, but her eagerness of having him meet single women often drove him crazy. She was in the process of introducing him to a newly divorced red-head when he noticed Mac was done talking to the kids' teacher.

"I'm sorry Ally, I have to catch up with someone, I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Tracy." He said in a rush.

"It's Teresa," the red-haired said, but he was already gone.

"Hey Mac, wait up!" they heard him shout. Unfortunately the woman he was calling to was already out the door.


	5. Chapter III

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: The story starts on November, 2014.

AN: My dog died on Sunday, on my birthday so I didn't feel like answering reviews, maybe nest time. Hope you enjoy this chap.

* * *

Chapter III 

"Mac wait, please!" Harm called to her when she was just about to cross the exit door to the school's parking lot.

She stopped, turned around and locked her eyes on his. "What do you want Harm?" she said in a defeated voice. She knew Harm too well, he was not going anywhere unless and until he talked to her. About what she wasn't sure.

"I just want to talk. God Mac, I haven't see you in years…"

He walked to her, closing the space between them.

"So, what's up?" she said after a long pause.

"Is that all you can say after thirteen years?" How could she act this way. He had almost drowned in sorrow after she left, wondered for years what had happened to her and all she could say was "what's up"?

"I don't know what you want me to say YOU wanted to talk, so talk. I'm all ears" said Mac. She was starting to get the impression that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"How's Mic?" he asked after a moment, barely containing the anger is his voice. He couldn't believe her. Hadn't she missed him at all?

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in over 12 years. For all I know he could be in Iceland right now. How's Rennee?" Her voice was more moderated than his but she wasn't sure whether it was anger or hurt she was supresing. She could tell that even after all these years, her marriage to Mic was still a sore point between them.

"She's dead." He said flatly.

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry. I, uh, I didn't know." She stuttered, surprised by the lack of emotion in his voice, wondering if that was his way of dealing with his pain.

She had been so stupid. All this time she thought that he was happy, that he had everything he always wished for. That he didn't need her. She felt for him, for his loss. He had been raising a child alone too, for god knows how long. Her thoughts were interrupted by him speaking again.

"You have a kid." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Had he really hoped that she hadn't move on? After all, they hadn't been in a relationship; he had turned his back on her when she needed him the most.

He knew she had left after Brumby. Well, more like he supposed she had gone after him. All he knew for sure was that she had asked for a transfer out of JAG and moved to Sydney. But after that, nothing. Just that bit of information had almost cost him a reprimand for harassing the Admiral. It was as if she had disappeared from the world.

"Her name's Delara Mathilda. After…"

"…you're Uncle Matt", it waskind of obvious, to anyone who rally knew her at least. "You didn't seem too surprised that I had a kid too."

"I know you and Rennee had a baby," she said quietly. "Harriet told me." She added in a low tone, but not low enough that he couldn't heard her.

"You talked to Harriet! When?" He was shocked, not a word to him, her best friend, since she disappeared that night, but she had found time to call Harriet?

"Two weeks after I left, I called Harriet to let her know where I was, in case someone wanted to know. I asked her about you and she told me."

"We had a girl too, Sam- Samantha. She'll be 13 next month." It was obvious he was proud, the smile on his face said so. The thought of his daughter seemed to have a calming effect on him. "Look Mac, can we talk, really talk? Do you want to have dinner or something?"

"I don't think so Harm. I have to pick up my daughter from the sitter's."

"Oh, it's ok, I would love to meet her, why don't we have dinner at your place then?" He really hoped he wasn't pushing it too far. "Don't worry, I won't be on your face for too long, I have to pick up Sam from a friend's at 9." His tone was pleading now.

_Boy, this man does not give up._ "Tell you what," she said, "I'll give you my address. You pick up something to eat while I pick Del up and we'll meet there, okay?" She said as she got a pen and a business card out of her purse.

"That sounds great, what do you want to eat?" He decided that, just for tonight, dead animal would taste like glory if he could eat next to her.

"Anything you want will be fine."

After scribbling down her address she handed him the card. When he took it, their fingers touched and it took all the strength he had to break away the contact.

They both exited the building and headed to their respective cars, discovering that they were parked in adjacent spaces, and that Harm's SUV was blocking the driver's door of Mac's Corvette.

_So it was her this morning,_ he thought. _She has a vette?_ He had arrived to the school in such a hurry that he hadn't given a second thought to the black sports car he had parked next to. He knew that his daughter, being the punctuality freak she was, would kill him if he didn't make it to the meeting and he was already late.

"You know you have to move your car for me to leave, don't you?" Mac said after waiting for him to get into his car with no results.

"Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out for a second."

"More like 87." Mac told him as he took out his keys.

"I'm never gonna find out, am I?" He said with a smile.

"Nope" she answered, a smile on her lips too. "Now get going."

Harm hopped into his car and started the engine. Just as he was about to leave he lowered the driver's window and looked at her. She was standing next to his vehicle, waiting to be able to get to her own.

"I missed you." He said before pulling out the car and leave.

Mac just stood there for what seemed like hours, a huge grin on her face. Finally she snapped out of it and before getting in her cherished vette she said "I missed you too."


	6. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: The story starts on November, 2014.

AN2: Extra points, and maybe some spoilers,to who ever gets the Alias reference, it's actually pretty obvious...

* * *

Chapter IV 

Before leaving the school's parking lot, Mac got her phone and dialed her daughter's sitter's home number. After ringing four times someone picked up.

"Hello?" a very cheerful voice asked.

"Hello, Abby? It's Sarah Mackenzie, is Delara around?"

"Hi Ms. Mackenzie! She's right here, do you want to talk to her?" The girl didn't wait for Mac to answer. She heard her calling her daughter.

"Hi mom." The girl said after a while.

"Listen honey, I need you to be ready in 20 minutes. Can you do that?"

"Weren't you gonna pick me up at 9. Is everything alright?" Sweet was starting to get nervous at her mother's anxious tone.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to get home real fast. A friend is coming over for dinner." _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask,_ Mac thought.

"Oh, what friend? Someone I know? Is Papa JJ already in Washington?" She asked, although she knew that he wasn't gonna be back from Italy till next Monday. She had only meant to tease her mother with the single dad remark earlier, she hadn't thought her mother would actually do anything.

"Sweet, I really have to go. Just be ready ok? I love you." She hung up and took off. If Harm was still the same she'd have a few minutes to get her place decent before he got there.

ººººººººººººººººººº

_Harm's car._

"Good evening, this is Joey's Pizza, may I please take yourorder?" asked a voice over the phone. The voice sounded young, Harm thought.

"Yeah, I would like to order two meat lovers, and a vegetarian special, wait make that two vegetarian specials to go."

"That will be $47.96, cash or credit card?"

"Cash."

"Your order will be ready in 27 minutes sir."

"Yeah, thanks."

He had given it a lot of thought and concluded that he couldn't go wrong with pizza. Two meat lovers in case Mac's daughter was just like her mother, and two veggie specials, in case the girl had some sense. He had considered chinese, Mac always loved chinese food, but maybe her daughter didn't like it. Everybody liked pizza, that was definitely the way to go.

As he was driving to Joey's Pizza, it had been one of Mac's favorites, back in the day, his cell phone went off. He checked the caller's id, a usual practice these days and recognized Bud's home number. He pulled over before answering, the last thing he needed right now was a ticket.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" Asked Sam in a shaky voice.

"Honey what's wrong?" He tried to sound concerned, but he already new what was wrong. Sam had probably fought with Jimmy over something and wanted to go home early. It was always like this. They'd fight, call each other names, say they never wanted to see each other again and next day they'd make up and be best friends again.

"Can you pick me up please?"

"Honey I was just about to have dinner with an old friend. You don't mind going with me?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no. _

"I guess, who is he?"

"Um, you don't know Mac. Wait a second, I'm gonna check the address."

Harm got the card out of his pocket and after taking a look at Mac's writing, he smiled.

"Don't worry honey, it's actually just a couple of blocks away from Jimmy's house. I'll be there in thirty."

"Okay dad."

"Just hang with the twins till I'm there Sam."

"Bye dad, see ya later."

After hanging up he dialed Mac's cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Sarah Mackenzie."

"Hi Mac. Listen, about dinner tonight..."

"It's okay if you can't make it. I'm sure you have other things to do. We can do it some other time..."

"No! I mean, it's not that. Do you mind if my daughter comes along? She needs me to pick her up early."

"Oh, yeah, I guess it's alright. Is everything okay?

"Don't worry Mac. I'll be there in thirty. Bye."

"Bye Harm."

ººººººººººººººººººº

Harm called Sam at the Roberts' home as he neared their house. So when he got there she was standing in the porch, chatting with AJ.

He parked in the driveway and lowered the passenger's window. "Hi Squid, AJ. Are your parents here? I need to talk to them."

"Sure Uncle Harm. They're in the living room with Jim," said the teen. He was one of the only family members that didn't call Jimmy, Jimmy. Despite what most people might assume, the two brothers got along great, they were really good friends and hadn't fought over something meaningless since they were little kids.

"Do you want us to come in dad?" asked Sam, in a tone that made very clear that she wanted to stay outside with AJ.

"No, it's okay. It will only be a minute. Why don't you get your things in the car, I'll be right out." He said to his daughter. Then, he directed his eyes to his godson and, as he tossed the car keys to AJ, he told him: "You can start it and turn the radio on. That's it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Answered AJ with a smile. His uncle Harm was the best.

ººººººººººººººººººº

As he entered the house, Harm could picture Harriet busy in the kitchen, making cookies from scratch, probably. She was one of those moms, the cookie-making-story-reading type.

He stepped into the living room and saw Bud Roberts sitting in the couch, going over some files. "Mhm," he announced himself. He didn't want to put his friend in an awkward position, those were probably case files and there was no reason for Harm to look at them.

"Oh, good evening Harm," he said as he collected the files from the coffee table. "I have to work here tonight. The girls are in the office using my computer." He offered with a smile. Bud's twin daughters definitely had him wrapped around their little fingers.

"You're here to pick up Sam? She and Jimmy got into another argument, something about a girl. I'll never understand those two. They spend half their time fighting over something neither one of them really cares about." _They remind me of a couple I used to know_, Bud added silently. He stood up, after so many years, he was used to his prosthesis and it hardly ever gave him problems anymore.

"Bud, is Harriet busy? I need to tell you something and I'd rather say it to both of you at once." The older man said.

"Is everything alright with the kids Harm? Did Mrs. Nelson say something at the meeting ton…"

"Good evening, sir! I thought it was your voice I heard. You're here for Sam, aren't you? I don't know what I'm going to do with those two… I'm baking cookies, they'll be ready in about 5 sir, I thought you could take some… what's wrong honey?" she interrupted her happy chatter and asked her husband once she saw his alarmed face.

Harm chuckled, you could always count on Bud to worry. "Nothing's wrong Bud, I have good news. Great news actually."

"Sir?" A confused Harriet questioned. Even though she hadn't been in uniform for years she never managed to call Harm by his name and make it sound natural, so she just called him sir.

"Mac's back." He simply stated. Then he turned with a smirk and left.

Those 2 words summoned a surprised look from Bud and a small gasp from Harriet. They too had wondered what had happened to the colonel after she left JAG. The last they had heard, she was in Australia.

The "official story" was that Lt. Col. Mackenzie and Michael Brumby had left for Australia the day the commander was released from the hospital. Mac had requested a transfer to the American Embassy in Sydney, in the legal department and Brumby had returned to active duty. The day after Harriet spoke to Mac, the Admiral called for a staff meeting and announced that the colonel and Brumby had gotten married that morning in a small ceremony. Harm hadn't been there for the announcement, and no one in the office, not even Lt. Singer had told him.

The couple just stood there for a while, till they heard their friend's car leave. Harriet smiled, grabbed her husband's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Bud returned the gesture with a wide grin.

"I'm happy too darling" she told him. She didn't need to hear him say it to know that he was just as glad as she was of the colonel's return.


	7. Chapter V

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: The story starts on November 2014.

* * *

Chapter V 

"Hey dad, how many people live there, huh?" Sam had noticed the four pizza boxes and thought it'd be a little too much just for three people.

"Just Mac and her daughter, why?" replied her father while pulling over next to the indicated address. It was a beautiful, two story house. Not too big, but not to small either. He got out of his SUV and headed for the house's entrance. He stopped in front of the door.

"Well, isn't this a lot of food for just 4 people?" _Wait- her daughter? _she thought getting out of the car. Her father didn't hear her, he was too focused on staring at the doorbell.

"Never mind dad. You forgot the pizzas." Harm snapped out of it and went to retrieve the food from the car. Meanwhile Sam walked to the door and knocked.

ºººººººººººººº

Mac was standing in front of her mirror, fixing her hair. It was way past shoulder length now, quite a lot longer than it had been when she worked at JAG. Would he notice? Wait, why did she care if he noticed? And why was she so stressed about the way she looked? She had tried several changes of clothes before settling for a pair of jeans and a black sweater.

"I'll get it, it's probably your friend," she heard Sweet yell. She had been so focused on getting ready that she hadn't noticed someone was on the door. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs. _Come on Mac, it's not so hard. Just go for it._

ºººººººººººººº

"Good evening," Said Sweet as she opened the door, "my mom will be down in a sec…" she abruptly stopped when she saw the girl on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sweet asked to the equally shocked girl. Her voice raised, "It's not enough to mess with me at school, you had to follow me home? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_! What's wrong with _you_? Why are you here anyway, I'm supposed to have dinner with my dad's friend… oh…" realization suddenly struck both of them.

Just then, Harm stepped in front of the door holding their dinner. "Good evening," he said. "You must be Delara."

The girl nodded and he saw how much she looked like her mother. Same brown hair and skin tone. She could have been a miniature Mac except for her eyes. They weren't as deep as her mother's, but they had a look that he had never seen on his best friend.

Delara's eyes showed security and calmness, while Mac's were always alert and restless. Had Mac's eyes ever been this way, had she ever been as happy as this girl obviously was? He was sure that the child of Sarah Mackenzie would never have to know the pain that she had. Mac would make a great mother, heck, she probably already _was _a great mother.

There was a time when he had wondered what their kids would look like. Would they look like Delara? Or maybe like Sam…_your looks, my brains... _Wow, he did not want to go there…

"Are you okay sir?" Harm mentally kicked himself for staring.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look so much like your mother."

"Thanks sir, everybody says that. Would you like to come in? You can wait in the living room, I'm gonna go check on my mother, I don't know what's keeping her." Del motioned for them to follow her, smiling at Harm and ignoring Samantha.

She ran up the stairs so fast that she almost crashed into her mother. Mac had been standing at the head of the stairs for a while now, frozen in place. She couldn't bring herself to move.

"Mom your friend is here, aren't you coming down?"

"Um yeah, let's go..."

They walked to the living room together but only Delara actually went in, Mac stood at the door, looking at Harm and his daughter She looked a lot like him, but her features were softer, and her eyes a little darker than her father's.

Harm noticed her and started to walk her way. He opened his arms and hugged her. She responded timidly at first, but then hugged him back. "Hey," he whispered into her hair. "Hey back," she answered in a small voice.

"What about some food?" He said, breaking the embrace.

"Well, you know this stomach of mine..." said Mac. Harm turned to the coffee table where he had previously left the pizzas and suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced his daughter to Mac.

"Uhm Mac, I want you to meet Samantha. Sam, this is my friend Mac, uh, Sarah Mackenzie and her daughter Delara."

Up to this point, both girls had been royally ignored by their parents. Witnessing the scene between the two, they both felt like outsiders. Sweet couldn't believe what she was seeing, her mother hugging a guy that, according to what she had told her daughter earlier, she hadn't seen in over 10 years. She was shocked, but in a good way.

Sam on the other hand was starting to get annoyed with how things were going. Her father wasn't one to get cozy with people he didn't usually see, or with people he saw every day for that matter. She had the feeling that this woman was more than just an "old friend".

"Hello Samantha, this is my daughter Del," Mac rested a hand on Sweet's shoulder. "You can call me Mac." She extended a hand to the girl but she didn't take it.

"Hello Sarah," was all Sam said.

_Who the hell does she think she is? _Sweet was not too happy with the way this girl was disrespecting her mother. She had decided that she was gonna try her best to ignore the way Sam had treated her at school that day, for her mother's sake. It was pretty obvious that she cared for this man, and, Sweet knew, that didn't happen easily.

"Sweet, this my... um, friend Harmon Rabb." Spoke Mac.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rabb. You can call me Sweet." She gave him a lovely smile and offered her hand.

"You can call me Harm." After shaking hands, Sweet stood up and headed to the kitchen to bring plates. Whenever she and Mac had pizza, the food went from the box to their mouths. But that would probably not make a good impression on this Harm guy.

When she returned she saw her mom and Harm talking animatedly and Samantha sitting in a chair looking at them with a sour expression. They didn't seem to mind. From what she caught they had been pseudo-arguing about which was better, vanilla or chocolate.

Both Harm and Mac knew what they were doing. Joking around, talking as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't picked up her things and left without a word to him. But denial works. It had for the 5 years they spent ignoring their feelings anyway.

They also knew that at some point they were gonna have to talk about it. About all the things they said and didn't say the things they should have said. For right now though, this was enough. This friendly banter, pretending everything was ok, that they were still the same people, best friends and partners.

Harm stood up to help his best friend's child and for the first time he noticed her clothes. He smiled at the sight of the daughter of a proud, semper-fi marine wearing a Navy sweatshirt.

"Nice," he said, pointing at Sweet's chest. "You've gotten soft Marine." He directed at Mac.

"Thanks Harm." Sweet answered with a smile, stealing a short glance to Sam. Yes, using her father's first name had had the desired effect. She wasn't one to hold grudges but when it came to her mother…

"Is any one else getting hungry, cause I sure am starving." Mac quickly changed the subject. The next logical question concerning the sweatshirt would have been "Where did you get it?" and she didn't need Harm to find out about that yet. Never would be even better.

"Okay, then. Sam what are you having, meat lover or veggie?" asked Harm.

"Are you actually gonna let me eat _dead animal _dad?" Okay, so she didn't like this woman or her daughter, but there was no reason not to take advantage of her father's extremely good mood. "I'll take the meat." She added quickly before he changed his mind.

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that. What about you Sweet?"

"Are you kidding, we've been eating so much junk food since moving that I doubt I'll get another chance till my birthday. Bring it on!"

"Mac?"

"I'll have…"

"…the veggie." Interrupted Sweet, with a do-I-know-my-mother-or-what look. "She's obsessed with healthy food." She added. That last comment didn't sit well with Sam, this woman and his father already seemed so connected, they didn't need another thing in common.

"Oh really?" smirked Harm. "Well that sure is news to me. Does that mean you haven't introduced your daughter to Beltway Burgers yet?"

"There's nothing wrong with eating healthy. You of all people should know that." Mac knew her daughter, and if Harm was still his annoying self and they joined forces, she'd be teased non-stopped for the next decade. "Now are we gonna eat or what?"

"We do have to fill that bottomless pit you like to call your stomach."

The rest of the meal went by without incidents. After everyone was filled with both kinds of pizzas, Harm offered to go to the store for ice-cream. Apparently, he knew more about the place Mac lived in than she did. He asked if the girls wanted to go with him Sam had promptly accepted it, maybe if he spent a little time away from "Mac" she could convince him to go home. Unfortunately for Sam, Sweet had also wanted to tag along, ruining her plans. Hey, people didn't call Delara Mackenzie smart for nothing.

This left Mac alone in the house. She thought about Harm and his daughter. The girl didn't seem to like her at all. She seemed like a good girl though.

She had often imagined what Harm's family would be like, always thought that he'd have a couple of kids, young boys who would look just like him, maybe an obnoxious little blonde, blue-eyed girl like Rennee. The last thing she had heard about him, before tonight that is, was that they were having a baby. She had guessed that they'd get married, this was Harmon Rabb Jr. after all. At the time that knowledge had been about everything she could tolerate. Still, it was somehow reassuring to know that he was fine and happy, even if it wasn't with her.

How, in all the years they had both been in the military, had they not bumped into each other was a mystery to her. Bull, it wasn't a mystery. She had wanted it that way. First in Australia, she was almost sure she'd never see him around there. But after she had gotten pregnant she had requested for yet another transfer. Given two choices, Rome or D.C. she went for Rome, if only she had known…

When Sweet turned 4 she was to be reassigned. Mac remembered how much she had hated moving around as a child every time his father was relocated, how hard it was to make friends, how she couldn't call anywhere home.

She realized then that they were more important things in life than a career in the military. So, instead of accepting the assignment, she resigned her commission and retired a Lt. Colonel. Mac and Sweet moved to Boston, where an old acquaintance had offered her a position on his firm, it specialized on dealings and transactions between American and foreign companies.

In the eight years she had worked there, Mac's language skills had made her a key element in all international affairs. She spoke Russian, Farsi, Japanese, Spanish, a recently learned Italian and French (she learned that one while on maternity leave, just for kicks).

And then the firm had been absorbed by a bigger one. The senior partners had decided that her abilities would be of great help in their D.C. office.

After a long talk with her daughter and with AJ, she accepted and here she was. She hadn't been in the city in years, and even then schools had not been in her mind. The closest she ever got to the matter was when she went with Harriet to see Nursery Schools for little AJ, so she had gone to AJ for help and he had found the perfect school for Sweet. They were gonna have a _very_ long talk when he got back from Italy.

The door bell rang interrupting her thoughts. Sweet had probably forgotten her keys again. Would that girl ever learn? Suddenly, she remembered exactly how she had learned to never forget her keys, and the first, and only, person she had told about it. A bittersweet smile crept to Mac's face, almost against her will, as she walked towards the door.


	8. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: The story starts on November, 2014.

Chapter VI

"I'm sorry I forgot my keys Mom!" were the first words out of Sweet's mouth after the door opened in front of her. She gave her mother the sweetest smile too. Harm couldn't stop himself from grinning at that. Mac looked at him and said something along the lines of "don't let her smile fool you" He couldn't say for sure though, since he was to distracted with Mac's own smile to pay attention. He assumed Delara always forgot her keys or something. It must be an issue between them, especially since he knew that Mac never did.

_ºººººººººFlashbackººººººººº_

_Mac stared at the files in front of her, this case was going no where and fast. She got up from the couch, stretched a little and headed for the kitchen. Maybe a cup of good strong coffee would help. She was pouring herself a cup when she heard a knock on her door. It was around midnight and she wasn't expecting anyone. It must be Harm, she thought._

_It was indeed Harm. He had locked himself out of his flat and was there to ask for the emergency key he had given her. She teased him for a while, until he grew tired of it and said "Don't you ever forget your keys Sarah?" in a rather harsh tone. Her face went from a playful expression to a sad one in less than a second. "No I don't," she said in a small, heartbreaking voice._

"_Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Mac I'm sorry…look at me… please?" Harm was starting to panic; he hadn't meant to hurt Mac, that was the last thing on his mind. He wasn't even sure what he had done to upset her._

"_It's okay Harm, I'm gonna go grab your keys, just wait on the couch or something."_

_He did as he was told but his brain was trying to figure out what he had done. Didn't she realize that seeing her like this was killing him? When she came back from her bedroom, she held his key attached to a Go Marines! key chain The irony was not lost on him but he didn't feel like laughing. Not when this particular marine looked so small and lost._

"_What's wrong Mac?" she was really scaring him now What the hell had happened, two minutes ago she was fine. _

"_It's nothing really, I'm just tired. I was ready to call it a night before you came."_

_Harm took a good look at her coffee table, files and notes covering every inch of it, and then to the half filled mug. "We both that's not true, so you can tell me what's wrong or you can spend the rest of tonight trying to convince me you're fine. What's it gonna be?"_

_Mac sighed, turned around, picked up her cup and walked to her window, staring off into space. "I was fifteen," she started. "Mom had just left and I was supposed to have dinner ready for him before he came back from work." She paused, Harm had a pretty good idea of who "he" was. "That morning I had been late for school so I left in a hurry," she continued, never leaving her place next to the window. "I forgot my keys, I wasn't supposed to."_

"_I waited outside till seven thirty. He was drunk and got mad. He beat the crap out of me cause he didn't have a hot plate of food when he got home. I stayed in the living all night, I couldn't move. Next morning I was still there and he kicked me in the ribs to get me out of his way. By 1500 I was able to get up and change, then I made dinner for him. I skipped the next week of school because of the bruises and I never forgot my keys again." She hadn't noticed the tears flowing out of her eyes. "I wish I could. I wish I didn't check my purse every time I leave the apartment. But I can't forget Harm, 17 years later and I can't forget."_

_She was sobbing openly now. Harm closed the space between them and pulled Mac into a tight embrace. They stayed like that until she stopped shaking. She whispered a quick thanks and left the living room. Moments later she was back, apparently washing her face made her feel better. "You should get going, it's getting late."_

"_Are you sure? I could stay for a while, do you want me to help you with those," he signalled to the mountain of paper. _

"_I'll be fine Harm, don't worry." She walked him to the door and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks flyboy," she whispered as he disappeared down the hallway._

_ºººººººººEnd Flashbackººººººººº_

Harm's eyes met with hers for a second She probably remembered that night too but she wasn't sad, not even upset. In fact, she looked truly happy for the first time in, well ever.

That sweet smile of hers made it even harder to leave. They were supposed to have ice cream together, all 4 of them. But Sam's little stunt in the grocery shop made him reconsider. They said their goodbyes and he thought he saw a little disappointment in Mac's eyes. Wishful thinking anyway.

He went to the car and opened the door for Sam. He couldn't believe she'd do that. Harm thought they were way past the point where she could be called an ill behaved brat, but maybe they weren't quite there yet.

After making her wait ten more minutes he started the car. He wasn't sure when it started, but when ever Sam did something wrong, he didn't talk to her for a while Depending on her altercation, it could be a few minutes or a half an hour. The longer he waited the more nervous she'd get. And tonight he didn't feel guilty about it. As much as he loved his daughter, her behaviour had been inexcusable.

"Explain yourself," he told her. "Your behaviour tonight was way out of line and totally uncalled for. You were rude to our hosts all night and what you said in the store was not something I'd ever thought a daughter of mine would say." She sat there silently for the rest of the car ride.

He couldn't understand what had happened to his little girl. She was never like this. He thought she was gonna love Mac. Everybody loves her. And Mac's daughter was very nice tonight. Even when Sam sent snappy remarks her way she kept her cool. Both of them reminded him of their mothers tonight and it was scary . He never thought Sam would grow up to be like Rennee.

When they got home Harm told Sam that if she was not gonna explain her actions then she should go to her bedroom and stay there. He could tell that she was affected by what he told her but he could also tell that she was not sorry And that's what scared him the most.


	9. Intermedio I

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: Huge apologies for not updating this in forever! this story is th one I take most seriously out of everything I write, I think about each chapter for a while before writting them. I had some personal stuff going on th past couple of months, things are fine now, but it got complicated for a while. I'm back now, and don't worry, I wont go so long without updating. Ever again. In fact, I'm definitly finishing this story before january.

AN2: I am expecting a baby, it will be my third girl, things are going fine and I am also currently working for the first day of my life, today's my first day on the job. I thought I owed you guys a bit of an explaination.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I hate her! I hate her even more than before! How was I supposed to know the little witch knew Russian? There I was just bitching bout her and how I can't stand her mother and she just had to know the language. She's not normal. And speaking of that, why did it have to be her tonight Out of all the people in the world, why did she have to be Dad's friend's daughter? She's so annoying with her I'm-so-freaking-good-at-everything thing. Argh, God must really hate me.

And Dad is so mad at me, what is so great about this Mac person anyway Why can she make him smile like that? No one's ever done that before. No one except for me.

She has brown eyes and brown hair too, just like all the rest. But no one's ever made him laugh like that, his eyes were... sparkling. Yes, my father's eyes were sparkling. He had this weird look too... the same look I see on Uncle Bud's eyes whenever he talks to Aunt Harriet, and they're the happiest couple I've ever seen.

Why does he look at her that way? He told me she was an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time. Maybe she's his ex-girlfriend or something, from before he knew mom. Yeah it's probably just that. No need to worry-

Dad's coming up the stairs He's probably gonna come and try to tuck me in he does that sometimes after he gets mad at me. I can hear him walking towards my room.

He's knocking on my door now, maybe I'll make him wait for a bit After all, he was pretty harsh, for no reason other than stating the truth that his friend and her daughter are just a couple of irritating, too perfect to be true, annoying, infuriating-

"Samantha don't forget that tomorrow you're gonna be staying at Jimmy's again. I don't care what you fought about, I have to work late and wont be home till late at night Don't call unless it's a real emergency, ok?" He's talking through the door, he never does that. "Samantha I know you are up, did you hear what I just told you?" His voice is different from his usual goodnight voice.

"Yes Dad," I say, not too loud but enough for him to hear.

"Okay then. Goodnight." He's walking away now... He didn't even try to talk things out. Sht I'm crying I don't wanna cry over this, it's not my fault Dad's overreacting to some stupid thing I said about a woman he used to work with. Yeah, she told that to her kid, that she and Dad used to work together at JAG, before she was born.

Sarah ruined everything. Dad is mad at me because of her and that stupid girl who shouldn't even be in our class. Jimmy was pretty much ignoring me all day to talk to her instead... I hate them I hate Delara, what a stupid name anyway And Sarah she's just-

Wait. Her name's Sarah _and_ she used to work at JAG before she had Ms. Pefect. Sarah... she's AJ's godmother, Dad's old partner...


	10. Intermedio II

Disclaimer: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

AN: enjoy and please review!

Sweet's POV:

There's something really weird going on with my mother since Harm came over. She's not quite herself. I'm not sure whether it's good or bad, it's just different.

She asked me if I liked Harm. I told her I did, I mean, I really did, he's cool. It's his daughter I can't stand. I mean, she seems nice enough with everyone else, it's just me she doesn't like. Maybe it's cause her friend (boyfriend?) Jimmy likes me. He's ok. I mean, he is cute but I don't know, whatever.

I saw them talking to this really cute guy at school today He's older than us and he'd never notice me I'm sure, but a girl can dream, right?

I really liked my new school. I was sort of scared, well, not really scared, that'd be stupid. Nervous, yes I was nervous about it. Papa chose really well. I told so him when he called a couple of minutes ago.

He's talking to mom now. Well, he's trying to talk, mom is rambling bout something, she seems pretty pissed off. See, that's the weirdness I was talking about, one minute she's all happy and spacey and the next she says she's gonna kill Papa.

They have a really complicated relationship, I don't understand it sometimes. When I was younger I dreamt about them getting married and then Papa would be my dad, for real. He sort of is my dad in a way, he taught me how to ride my first bike, he takes me for ice cream when I'm sad, and he helps me pick up Mom's presents on mother's day That's what fathers do right?

Once, when I was little, I asked him if he was my daddy. He just smiled at me and said that he loved me as if I was his daughter, but that no, he wasn't my dad. I miss him so much when he's not around. He'll be back from Italy soon, but he won't be living near us anymore, he'll stay in Boston. I mean, it's not like I was expecting him to move just cause we did, but I still miss him like hell.

The only thing I could get out of my mom was that the two of them use to work together. So if Papa was mom's boss once, maybe he worked with Harm too.

Unfortunately, I got like zero information from their talk tonight. They didn't get too personal, it was mostly small talk, but I got the feeling there was so much more. Mom left the room when things started to get tense, I hate it when she does that. How am I supposed to find out bout stuff if she does that?

I'm gonna go watch TV and wait for Mom to stop rambling and say goodnight to Papa.


	11. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer**: dude, do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned JAG? Anyway I don't, it belongs to a bunch of people I don't know.

**AN**: In the remote case anyone's still reading this... I am very, very sorry I went missing for so long. I guess I got pulled into Alias and then into BtVS, plus the lack of JAG, plus life in general.

**Quick update bout me**: _Since the last time I posted I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, moved houses, changed majors and got a job. Life is what you could call busy I guess. I can't promise anything, but I do know what I wanna do with this story, and I hope you stick around, even if I don't deserve it._

_Thanks a lot to those of you who ever read this._

Chapter VII:

Sarah Mackenzie was definitely not her usual self lately. Ever since Harm, her former best friend and the man she'd never, as hard as she tried, gotten completely out of her head had paid her a visit, she'd been acting like a complete different person. She doubted people noticed, especially since almost everyone she spent time with now hadn't known her in Boston, and hadn't known her years ago.

She was very busy, had a million and one things to do in her office, but still couldn't help but space out. It was getting ridiculous, the way that man could throw her off balance like that, after all those years, was not something she wanted to dwell on, so how come she kept thinking back to dinner with him and his daughter and to the business card she had stashed in her wallet.

As much as she wanted to call him, as much as she had missed him, even if she hadn't realized so, seeing him also brought back plenty of memories she would've rather left behind.

The buzz of her intercom went off and she was brought back to reality.

"Miss Mackenzie," her secretary said, "there's someone on the line for you. A Hank Rabb."

Sarah smiled, secretly pleased by the fact that he caved in first.

"Miss Mackenzie?"

"Yeah… put him through."

The ex-marine placed a hand on the phone, took a deep breath, and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Mac," a very familiar voice replied. A voice that had no right being familiar after so long.

"Missed me already?" she asked. She was amazed at how easily they had fallen back into old patterns.

"You wish," he laughed back. _I really do_; Mac surprised herself with the thought.

"Do you wanna have lunch? I have a few hours free today, and I thought we could catch up, see where life took us since you-" he stopped. "Since last time we saw each other."

"I'm not sure… I-" It was 1300 sharp. Maybe his sense of timing had changed for the better.

"Come on Mac, you know you want to." She grinned, if there was one thing that hadn't changed it was that sailor's cocky attitude. She stared at the ton of files she had to go through that day, at her full schedule, on her blackberry's next to the phone.

"Ok," she accepted.

He said he'd pick her up from work and hung up before she could ask him how he knew where her office was.

-----------------------------------------------x

Harm grinned, staring at the door to his office He could practically see Mac and him, bickering like cats and dogs, entering through the same doors some 14 years previously. His grin turned into a full smile when he thought about their lunch date. Just like old times.

Except old times were long gone and now they were both very different people. It surprised him just how much he'd missed her, how he hadn't noticed until he saw her. How beautiful she still was, and maybe even more so now. It was true that they were different but he knew, deep down, that she was still his Mac; the same stubborn, sweet (on the inside), woman that he'd know and thathe'd known.

He turned serious and coughed a couple of times, then he walked to his door, opened it and let out an energetic call. His yeoman was there in no time.

"Did you clear my schedule Wilson?"

"Yes sir, you still have a meeting at 1600."

"Thank you "

"You'll be going out, sir?"

He nodded. "Expect me back at three." He replied. "At ease." And with that he exited his office.

As he walked out he felt the eyes of all of his personnel on him. He'd been the JAG for close to two years now, but the feeling of walking through a sea of people, all of whom had to answer to him, never got old.

-----------------------------------------------x

"You're scaring me," Harm said, a serious look on his face.

Mac frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're eating a salad." She raised an eyebrow. "We're at a steak house and you're eating a salad," he finished.

"As far as I knew, you weren't big on the animal consumption. I thought you of all people would get what eating healthy was."

He stared incredulously at her, at a loss for words.

"Don't give me that look Harm, it's not like a grew a second head," she teased.

"You might as well have," the rear admiral said. "You eating healthy, not an easy concept to grasp."

"Oh shut up!" He just raised his hands in front of him, still laughing.

"I have to set a good example," Mac explained. "How was I supposed to get Del to eat her greens if I wouldn't have'em myself? Guess it just stuck."

"You're a mom," he said with admiration.

"And you're a dad." Her tone, as well as her smile, was soft. "Harm," she started. "About Renee, I- I'm sorry." Her hand reached for his, and there was nothing awkward about it.

"It's ok Mac. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"Did she- was she-" she sighed, not sure what she wanted to ask.

"She had leukemia, died about a month after being diagnosed."

"How long ago?"

"Almost nine years ago."

"God, Sam was just a little girl, it must have been so hard for you, raising a child on your own."

"Renee was not… she never was the mothering type. We split right after Sammy was born, she's been with me since."

Mac frowned at that, what kind of woman doesn't want her own child? A bitter chuckle escaped her lips Oh, she knew exactly what kind of woman abandons her own flesh and blood, knew it first hand. Harm stared at her, as if guessing what was going through her head. He flipped his hand around and lightly squeezed hers. Some scars never go away. His heart broke a little at how much the past could still affect his favorite marine. Ex-marine.

"Does she know?" she asked. He shook his head.

"She barely remembers Renee, thinks it's because she died when she was so young. Sam has this whole idea of what her mother was like, I don't think I can take that away from her." Mac said nothing but he could see it in her eyes that she didn't quite approve.

"Delara's father?" he asked. It was the question he'd been dying to ask since he met the girl. He wasn't really sure why, but he felt it was really important.

"Delara's father wasn't ready to be a dad. She hasn't met him." He nodded. It was far easier to tell him than she had thought and she found the words flowing almost without her noticing.

"We met in Italy. After Mic… after my marriage failed, on an olympic scale I might add. When I met David, I wasn't in a good place in my life. Then I got pregnant and things just… everything fell into place for me I guess…"

"So you raised her by yourself?"

"Mostly… I had help. I have a really good friend who's been a father figure for her. He was there when she was born, when she got her first bike, when she started school…" she drifted off when she saw the crushed look on his face. He composed himself almost immediately though.

"So you and he…?"

"He and I are very good friends who go way back, I love him dearly, even if there was a time I could have gotten court-martialed for it." At his questioning look, she smiled.

"You may remember him," she chuckled. "He always had a soft spot for you anyway. Gave you way too much leniency if you ask me…"

"Who are you talki-" he stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes went like balloons. "_The Admiral_?"

She nodded.

"We ran into each other when I was around 6 months along, he was in Rome visiting his daughter. And he sort of stayed around ever since."

Harm was still speechless, as if the concept was too incredible to believe. "You and he…" he drifted off.

"What? No! Of course not! I told you he's just a very very good friend."

"He retired not a year after… after I got married. We received some postcards for a while but then we lost touch. Guess now I know what he was doing…"

They carried on, talking and laughing, trading stories; Mac finally asked about her friends, the one's she'd left behind when she ran away. Harm told her all about being the JAG and how much fun it wasn't, about the changes in his life and in their friends lives They shared so much, and yet a lot was still left unsaid.

As Harm dropped her off, they both swore to themselves that they were going to do things right this time.


	12. Chapter VIII

This story will always have a special part of my heart though, because it was my first, because it is, whatever it may seem like, the story I take the most care of.

That being said, my deepest apologies, this chapter has been in the backburner for a long time and so I'm posting it without it being beta'd because I felt I really had to get it out soon.

Faith.

-----------------------------------------------------x

"We could do other things besides eating, you know?" said Mac into the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Harm, that all we ever do when we're together is eat. It was fine when we worked together because we never had the time to do other things but now I'm just getting fat."

"You're not gaining weight," he replied automatically. "You look great."

She smiled, realizing he wasn't getting it.

"I'm just saying we don't have to eat out every time we go out, do you wanna catch a movie tonight?"

"That sounds like a plan," he replied. "I'll pick you up at 2000, is that ok with you?"

"It's great, I'll see you later then."

"Bye Mac," he said and they both cut off the phone.

Mac smiled, already thinking about the evening to come. They had slowly but firmly regain a sense of familiarity, one she had missed greatly in her time away. As much as was left unsaid, they had shared a lot of what their lives had been like during their time apart. It was funny how you could never really realize how much you needed someone, how much you relied on them to keep you sane, until you didn't have them anymore.

She didn't regret her decision of moving away, moving on, mainly because it would have meant she never would have met David and she wouldn't have had Dell, but lately, a voice in the back of her head had started to whisper to her about what if's and roads not taken.

-----------------------------------------------------x

Harm was really worried about his daughter. According to her teachers, her grades were dropping and she was having trouble with the kids in her class. It had all started when Mac had arrived into town, the first night they had dinner together. Her attitude then had been rather disappointing and it had only gotten worse in the weeks that followed. He could try to chalk it up to teenage attitude, after all she was about to turn 13 in a few days time, but he sensed that wasn't the real reason.

It was Mac; he had to admit it to himself if he wanted to work things out with Sam. He realized it was probably his fault, not talking to her about the changes in his life, but it was all so new, re-discovering his best friend (and the title had been easily regained by Mac) and having the first pseudo stable relationship since he divorced Renée. Not that he and Mac were in a relationship, but they could get there, if all of their history didn't make it impossible. They had a good thing going on and he hated to think that his own daughter would be the thing to break them apart.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to his car, ready to get down and knock on Mac's door. He didn't have to, though, because the minute he was out she stepped out of her home with a smile on her lips.

"I heard your car pull over," she told him, walking down the three steps to the sidewalk. He stood and smiled at her but there was something in his face that told her things weren't ok with her best friend.

"What's wrong Harm?" she asked.

"We'll talk later," he said, putting a hand in the small of her back and gently guiding her over to the passenger's side. He opened the door for her and then made it to his seat. As he was starting the car she put a hand on hiss arm.

"You know you can tell me, don't you?" Her voice was soft and caring. "If something's wrong, you can talk to me Harm."

He sighed and took the key out of the ignition. "After I talked to you this morning I got a call from the school. Sam's failing Social Studies and Math."

"Oh. I'm sorry," was all she could manage to say. She was out of her depth, her own child had never brought home anything lower than a B and so she didn't know what to tell him.

"She's having attitude problems too, she's stopped getting along with a great deal of the class. Especially with-" he paused. Should he tell her or not?

"Harm?" she prompted.

"Especially with Delara." He sighed. The situation with their respective daughters was only going to complicate something that should be very simple, but he knew very well that they would both put their children first. He just hoped he wouldn't have to make the decision because he was certain it would kill him to lose his marine again.

"I see," she said. "I can't say I knew about this, I wish I had," she sighed too and stared ahead.

"What do you say we go catch that movie and we can stress more about this later?"

She smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

-----------------------------------------------------x

Harm wasn't acting like himself (though really, she couldn't have been sure, all these years later), even though he said he was fine. It was hard for them both, they were still tip-toeing around each other, both determined not to screw things up, this time. It was nice, being able to talk to the other, knowing a phone call was enough, but it was also very demanding.

Mac was pretty sure she'd never put as much effort on any relationship as she was now, and it scared her a bit. It wasn't normal. Sure, it was great, and she liked this thing they had going on, but it shouldn't take such a big effort. It should come easily, they shouldn't have to try this hard. It was just... she didn't want to lose him again.

"Harm?" Mac asked, looking at her side. They were sitting in the car, and he was looking straight ahead, holding tightly onto the steering wheel. "Harm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should go home, you've been distracted all night. I can take a cab," she added.

"It's alright, I'm just tired." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Sweet has a slumber party, I don't have to be home early tonight. Do you want to..." she trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. "We could go to your place and- and- talk, you know? Really talk things over?"

He didn't reply for a while, and she felt her chest tightening. It was time, she told herself, to set things straight.

"I don't know," he said. He turned to look at her and something in her eyes made him agree. "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------x

They were sitting on the living room, on opposite ends of the couch. After arriving, he'd paid the sitter and stood on his front door while she walked home (she lived four houses down the street). Then he'd gone upstairs to check on his daughter.

"How do you do it?" Harm asked, his voice full of tension.

"How do I do what?"

"Delara, how do you do it? How did you manage to raise her alone?"

Mac considered his question for a while. Sure, she could tell him she hadn't been alone, that she'd had plenty of help from AJ when Del was little, but it would be diminishing herself. It had been hard, but she'd managed, and if there was something in the world she was proud of, it was having brought up a good daughter.

"I did it because I had to, because she was my daughter and I loved her enough to do my best, and more."

Harm of all people should have understood. He was a single parent as well, so to see him like this, almost defeated, was killing her.

"What's wrong? Harm?"

"It's just so hard," he replied, tiredly. "She's angry Mac, she's so angry."

"It's me, isn't it? I'm sorry," she whispered. She'd never meant for this to happen, she hadn't wanted to come between him and his daughter. Mac hadn't even wanted to have anything to do with him in the first place, it was unplanned, a coincidence. It was just that after seeing him, after looking into his eyes that first night, it had been too hard to stay away.

"It's not you," he told her. He thought better of it, then: "It's not _just_ you."

It pained him to tell her so, it hurt to think about it, let alone speak out, but he had to. He was tired too.

"When you left," he started, knowing that he had to get it out of his chest. "I was going to tell her it was over. After the funeral, after coming back home, I was going to tell her. It wasn't right, living a lie, fooling myself into believing we could be happy together. She knew it too, she must have known."

He covered his face with hands and sighed, deeply. "She broke off with me first," he said. "She said she knew it was never going to work and I was going to be miserable and make _her_ miserable."

"I thought- when I called I- Harriet, she told me-" She felt a shiver down her spine. One of the main reasons she'd stayed with Mic as long as she had was that she'd been so sure Harm had moved on, he was happy, he had a child on the way. It had never been about wanting to stay away, but about fearing what may have happened if she came back.

"That was later. Renee was already pregnant when her father died, she just didn't know yet."

He sounded so tired, so emotionally exhausted that Mac had to restrain herself not to wrap him in her arms. She remembered other times, other places and she allowed herself a second of regret.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"She didn't want a baby, and she definitely didn't want me. She- she'd met someone. An old boyfriend, when we went home for the funeral, he-" Harm chuckled bitterly. "He was a mortician."

Mac kept quiet. She was sure he'd let it all out. It was killing her, listening to him and knowing that he had been bottling all of this inside for so long. It was just like him to do so, she knew him well enough, even after all this time, to know that.

"I was stubborn, I insisted we could make it work, for the child, we could, I knew it. I was so sure. We stayed together until Sam turned two. She, uh, she left." He stole a quick look in Mac's direction. Her eyes had hardened for a second before they took that almost liquid quality he'd always found so reassuring. She looked into his eyes and he knew then that he had his friend back, the one who'd back him up no matter what. It gave him the strength to keep going.

"A while after that she got sick. Sam- she doesn't know. The divorce was never finalized and I never could tell her. God Mac, how was I supposed to tell her? She idolizes Renee, thinks she hung the moon, I can't take that away from her, even if- even if-"

"Even if it's killing you?"

"Yeah." He buried his face in his hands once more.

"Harm," she told him. "_Harm_, look at me."

She finally dared to touch him, a hand on his shoulder. "Harm?"

It was the most strange feeling in the world, having this big, strong, man crumble in her arms. "Oh Harm," she whispered, cradling him on her arms. He didn't make a sound, just clung to her, like she was the only thing in the world. She got over herself and started to run her hand through his hair, trying to comfort as on might comfort an upset child.

"She didn't want her Mac. Sam thinks her mother was in the hospital all the time, and that's why she has so few memories of her. I can't tell her the truth. I can't take that away from her."

Mac understood. She was perhaps one of the few people in the world who could understand just how important Samantha's image of her mother was. Looking at Sam, so angry at her, at Harm for taking interest in her, Mac knew that what was hurting Harm the most was seeing himself reflected in his daughter. The anger, the hurt, they had marked his life, shaped him to be the wonderful man he was.

If his father's memory, if everything he knew about him, all the stories, the heroic tales of dangerous flights and bravery were all a lie... she could not imagine what that would do to him but she understood perfectly why he never wanted his daughter to experience it herself.

She held him tight, putting her chin on top of his head.

"Shh," she soothed him. "It's okay, it'll be okay, Flyboy."

Neither one of them noticed the young girl on the perched on the stairs, but she heard them, and her heart broke a little.

-----------------------------------------------------x


	13. Chapter IX

AN: See how I'm getting better with the updating?

From the previous chapter:

_Neither one of them noticed the young girl on the perched on the stairs, but she heard them, and her heart broke a little._

-----------------------------------------------------x

"_What's wrong, __**Flyboy**__?"_

"_Don't call me that," he said, his voice on edge._

_He wasn't screaming, but there was anger in his voice. It didn't quite belong._

"_Oops, I forgot, __**she**__'s the only one allowed to call you that, isn't she? My bad."_

_She was dying. They both knew it and there was nothing they could do. She was going to die and leave an orphaned little girl._

"_Don't do this Renee, please."_

"_You can't tell me what to do, Harm!"_

"_No, but I can ask you to stay. You're her __**mother**__, she deserves to be with you while she still can."_

"_I deserve to have a life while I still can, Harm."_

_She wasn't angry, but there was a certain something to the way she spoke. Almost like the words were hard for her to say._

"_She's four years old, she doesn't understand that you're-"_

"_She doesn't need me Harm, she has you."_

---

In between sobs, locked inside the bathroom, Samantha remembered.

"Flyboy," she said, rolling the word on her mouth. "Flyboy."

It was one of those memories you keep at the back of your head, under the surface, lingering.

Was that her mother? Was it true? Or was it just her imagination playing tricks on her? (She really hoped so.)

Nana Trish once told her someone had broken her dad's heart, and for the first time in her life, Samantha found herself believing it. It's not crystal clear, yet, but a lot of the pieces fit now, better than they did before. Better than she'd like them to. It's a lifetime of half-answered questions and walked-in conversations, it's a whispered name at the Roberts' house and a secret everyone knew, a lie they all told her.

She wished she hadn't heard him. She wished she'd never known. It hurt, _so much_.

Her world was crashing down and it wasn't fair. Her mother had loved her. She knew that better than she knew her own name. Her mother had loved her and her father loved her mother, _still_ loved her, even after all these years. That was the truth. That was _her_ truth.

What right did this Sarah have to come and screw up everything? She was Dad's old partner, big shit, who cared? Why was she so important that her Dad smiled more, laughed more?

The rational part of Sam's brain was telling her that even if she'd never realized it was a lie, it wouldn't have made it true, but she was too mentally exhausted to care.

---

Sam came down the stairs, her eyes were puffy and her lips were shaking. She stared at Harm, at Mac and the pain was evident in the way she held herself, arms crossed in front of her chest and slightly hunched forward, almost like she'd just been hit in the stomach.

She stared at Harm, stared at Mac (with real pure hatred in her eyes) and they knew right then they'd been heard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, and her voice was surprisingly level for a thirteen-year-old who had suddenly had her world turned upside down.

Harm has no words, he's only just let go of Mac a few minutes before and his breathing had just returned to its usual calm rhythm when Sam stepped down the stairs and into the living room.

It was a good thing looks couldn't actually kill because Mac'd be pretty much dead if they were, with the way the girl is looking at her. It was a good decision, calling a cab. Even though she wanted to support Harm, to be there for him as he answered the question, she knew it wasn't her place and she'd only do more damage by staying.

Mac stands up, and Harms felt her hand rest lightly on his shoulder before she let go and walked away. He heard his front door open and knew she was gone but he didn't see any of this. His eyes were firmly set on his daughter, looking older all of a sudden, way more grown up than she had any right to be and it was his fault. He did that to her, he couldn't hold it together and this happened, he hurt his daughter, the one person in the world he swore he'd never, ever hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he could see that it didn't make a difference how sorry he was, how sorry he would ever be, he'd still broke his daughter's heart.

"You lied to me," she answered, not acknowledging his apology. "You lied to me, Dad."

All of her strong girl bravado disappears and she's just a child now, just a little kid again, albeit a broken-hearted one. Harm looks at her and for the first time in what feels like forever he sees himself in her. He sees more of himself in her blue eyes than he's ever had before, because those eyes, those were the ones that stared back at him when he looked into the mirror.

"I'm sorry," he told her, his voice catching in his throat. "I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again. "Why Daddy?"

She cried then, tears ran down her face and she felt like all of the tears in the world wouldn't be enough to make her feel better.

"_Why_?"

She threw herself into her father's arms and buried her head in his chest, remembering all those times she'd been sad a s a little girl and she'd done the exact same thing. She knew now why she didn't have similar memories of her mother.

---

Mac stood outside of Harm's house, cold and lonely and of course it started to rain as soon as she walked out. It was oddly fitting. She fought hard not to look towards the window, this scene felt too much like another one, a lifetime before.

Before, the night she left DC all those years ago, she'd wanted him to choose her. She'd understood, of course, that Renee needed him and that Harm was not the kind of man who'd leave someone who needed him. Except that she'd needed him too, back then, maybe more than she'd ever had before and it still hurt a little to know that he picked someone else.

It was different now, because this time, she didn't want him to have to make a choice. So she left, and tomorrow, she'd call him and make it crystal clear that it wasn't going to work between them, and that it was a bad idea since the beginning. Because she can give him that, at least.

[TBC...


End file.
